


That's what I like about you

by bxbysungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Almost 6k woohoo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Better title pending, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Don't Read This, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I love thighs, Kinda, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sensitive sungie, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbysungie/pseuds/bxbysungie
Summary: What's better than this?Just guys being dudes,appreciating each other's legs.





	That's what I like about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you will enjoy this 5k+ of pure trash. I'm not that good at writing, or dirty talk, or understanding how sex works... So this is a flop xD but ugh,, it's hyunsung and we need more hyunsung smut uwu
> 
> Talk to me on twitter! My @ is @bxbysungie and I'm lazy to put a link here :P I will probably do it when I come home since I'm in class right now.

Soft plops of rain hitting the windows were the only sounds spreading in the dark room. It was late afternoon, one of those lazy Saturday and Hyunjin just woke up from his nap, hair messy and face bloated. It wasn't the best look, but thankfully nobody except him and his boyfriend was at home. Their roommates Chan and Woojin decided to go on cute little rainy date, dresses up in matching coats and light jeans. Before they left Hyunjin had to take hundreds of photos of them, for their Instagram. They were that kind of couple.  
They were cute, but Hyunjin's boyfriend was cuter. He was certain about it, since when he looked down he saw his cute puffy cheek squished against his chest and he was snoring, again cutely. Hyunjin's lips stretched into a fond smile, bending down to leave kisses Jisung's face until he woke up.

"Uhmm..." he whined, burrying himself more into Hyunjin's chest. "Lemme' sleep.." Hyunjin nearly cooed at his sleepy, raspy voice. He placed his palm on Jisung's cheek and pulled his face up, he smiled at the squirmy eyes and tired pout, too precious to not to get kissed. So Hyunjin giggled before he kissed him again, pulling Jisung closer and slipping his hand under his shirt. He let out whiny hum, but he kissed him back, his own arms sliding around his neck. Hyunjin playfully nibbled at his bottom lip, dragging low moan from the back of Jisung's neck.

They kissed slowly as the sun settled, only parting for short breaths.

By the time they stopped Jisung was sitting on top of Hyunjin, legs tightly hugging his hips as the older draw patterns into his skin.

Jisung's shirt (it was Hyunjin's at first, but Jisung stole it when they started dating) slipped off his shoulder and showed his untainted neck. The skin there looked so smooth Hyunjin just wanted to lick it, kiss and bite it until his name was permanently marked into Jisung's skin.

"You look good." Jisung commented, in nonchalant tone, and he reached behind himself to lean on Hyunjin's legs.

Hyunjin is sure he is wrong. Jisung is the one looking good right now.

He cares his hand up Jisung's shirt, teasing the soft nipples when he reached them. Quiet moan rolled off Jisung's tongue when he did so. He let Hyunjin play with them, rolling and teasing the now hard buds with needy whimpers and silent pleads. When Hyunjin pinched his nipple he pushed down his hips on his, Hyunjin moaned at the feelingl. He didn't even notice he was getting hard but he definitely knew now. A good wake up fuck won't kill anybody and to Hyunjin it sounded wonderful, so he rutted up to get more friction. He felt Han's own hardening member under his shorts. He pushed up more, hands caressing down from his chest to his hips so he could guide him, but Han gripped his wrist, dragging the hand out from his shirt.

"I don't want to, not now. I haven't even eat anything yet." And he crawled out of the bed, leaving pouting Hyunjin with hardening dick.

He rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later, he just had to calm down and he wanted to lay around for a little bit. Walking in the kitchen he could smell faint smell of butter and salt, he looked for the source of the delicious smell and he found a bow of freshly popped popcorn. He took a handful and put it into his mouth, munching on it as he walked in to their living room. Jisung was nowhere to be seen, but the TV was on with commercials playing. He was about to take the popcorn bow with him when he heard the toilet flushing and Han appeared from the bathroom, immediately taking the popcorn from Hyunjin grumbly fingers.  
"Make your own!" he stuck his tongue out as he ran from Hyunjin.

They both ended on the couch, now sharing the bow of popcorn as they watched the newest episode of the weekly drama that Woojin loved so much. It was a shame he missed today's episode.

It was so boring for him to watch, it seemed that the couple were dealing with some drama from the previous episode and Hyunjin had no idea what was going on. The acting was a bit off too, he really didn't understand how could Woojin like it so much.

His boyfriend sitting next to him was far more enjoyable to look at and so Hyunjin turned his gaze to him. He also looked a tad distressed as he tried to understand what was going on. It looked so cute to Hyunjin, he sat closer to Jisung, placing peck on his cheek. As his lips touched the soft face he could feel familiar salty taste.

"You taste like popcorn." He giggled, because really - he knew Han was stuffing food in his cheeks but sometimes when he was too eager the food ended all around his mouth, but it was ridiculous how clearly he could taste the popcorn grease there.

Jisung smacked his arm, huffing something as Hyunjin laughed at his offended puffed cheeks. He sat away from Hyunjin, leaning on the armchair.

"Hmm, my little squirrel, you now you can't stay mad at me." he pecked his cheek again, placing his hand on his knee as he sat closer to him, almost squeezing him between himself and the armchair.  
Hyunjin laid his head on the couch behind him, it was too late to get into the movie and he was too tired to stand up and do something, even thought he slept most of the day. It was one of those days, lazy and sleepy, when he had to catch on all the sleep he missed through the week.

The only thing he wanted to do was enjoy his time with his lovely boyfriend, but when he tried to kiss Jisung the younger swayed him away, telling him that he was actually watching. With nothing to do Hyunjin got bored pretty quickly. He left his phone in the bedroom and they didn't even have any books in the living room. He felt kinda tired but he knew that waking up tomorrow on the couch would be a painful experience, so he couldn't do that either.

His mind wondered about the stupidest of thing, fingers mindlessly running up and down Han's knee. It was a small distraction. He had no idea when he started and he didn't think much of it when he places his whole palm on it, riding up and down his thigh. They were pretty affectionate all the time. He only really got back into reality when he felt the leg under his palm trembling. He looked up and watched as Jisung's face slightly shifted, he had a small crease between his eyebrows and his eyes looked unfocused, but he still kept them at the TV. It made Hyunjin confused, why is he looking so tense all of sudden?

Hyunjin wanted to get closer and ask, but as he squeezed Han's leg to get his attention the younger sucked in a breath, teeth sinking into his bottom lip to stop it from turning into a moan. Hyunjin stopped, wide eyes settled on Han, who just kept staring at the TV, but now with rosy blush across his cheeks. To say that it peaked Hyunjin's interest would be an understatement. Hyunjin experimented, he settled back on the couch, hand never leaving Han's thigh. He rubbed his thumb around the edge of Han's shorts, just to see him tense up when his nail ran over his skin. sometimes slipping under it and teasing the tender skin of his upper thigh. He side-eyed Han's reactions, every time Hyunjin moved his hand further he blushed more and the crease between his eyebrows got bigger, but his eyes stayed stubbornly on the TV. He didn't stop Hyunjin thought and so he took it further. His fingers danced across his skin to his inner thigh and at first he just rested his hand there. He felt the muscles tensing up but after few beats Han melted back against the couch. He was lazily putting popcorn in his mouth, eyes hazy from how bored he was of the movie. Hyunjin took a glance at his face as he reached for the popcorn, Han wasn't blushing anymore but he looked just a bit shy when Hyunjin's hand moved with his motions. It was amusing, cute even, Hyunjin noted. Being the tease he is, h started rubbing slow circles on his thigh. He heard subtle gasp and Han's thigh shook, he shifted in his seat to get the hand out of his shorts. Hyunjin smiled at the TV, not big enough for Han to notice, feeling pleased at discovering how sensitive Han can get just from mere touch. It was always so incredibly easy to make him come apart.

Han cleared his throat, crossing one leg over another and sitting closer to the TV, so Hyunjin had to pull his hand away. Maybe he pouted at that, he didn't want to know, but his smile returned when he saw the small of Han's back exposed. He touched him there, caressing up and down his sore muscles. Han let out a concern sign, relaxing and even pulling closer to Hyunjin's touch. Right into his small trap. His lips curved upwards, he snaked his other hand around Han's waist and he pulled him back to himself.

"Need cuddles." he smiled innocently at him and Han let him leave a quick peck on his cheek

Once Han settled back against his side Hyunjin placed his hand back on Han's thigh, rubbing patterns into the naked skin again. He smiled innocently again at Han's when he finally turned to him, somewhat hard but pleading eyes burning into him. He just stared at him, the wheels in his brain turning. It was obvious that he wanted to give in. He knew he won when Han exhaled and he shook his head, parting his legs for Hyunjin to have more place to play with. He really couldn't stop the wide grin that took over his features, nor the evil giggle when he removed his hand from Han's thigh. The sad puppy eyes he got in return were definitely worth the missing heat of Han's thigh on his palm. He adjusted himself to sit away from Han, not even looking at him when he hears him whine out his name. His eyes stayed at the TV, suddenly interested in the boring drama that was on.

He hears Han huff and then he felt the sofa dip where Han's knees sinked into it. He felt hand on his shoulder and then Han was in his vision, cheeks puffed out in anger.

"You know you're cruel, right?" He snarks and he crawls into Hyunjin's lap. His legs are next to Hyunjin's sides, and even thought he wanted to tease him he couldn't help himself and he gripped them. They were so smooth, so soft, they were perfect.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hyunjin slacked against the sofa, gently smilling up at Han as he played with his thighs. Whimper left the younger's lips when he slipped his hands under his shorts, this time traveling even further and ridding the fabric until his full thighs were on display.

"Bastard.." Han bit down on his lip as Hyunjin teased over the head of his cock. His eyes closed by themselves, back arching to get more out of Hyunjin's touch.

He felt fingers pull away again and instead they landed on his ass, kneading the flesh there. Han felt against Hyunjin, head hooked over his shoulder and he turned to his ear. "You're such a fucking tease. I will make you pay for thi--" however he couldn't finish, because Hyunjin slapped his ass. He got interrupted by his own gasp, he sat back up at the sudden pain and looked down at the grinning male.

"If I was you I wouldn't use that tone, baby boy. You never know what can happen to you." He squeezed his ass again, drawing whiny moan out of him. Han tried to call down his breath but mainly his cock that twitches at Hyunjin's words, he didn't need him knowing about how much of a effect he had on him.

But little did he know that Hyunjin was aware of what he was doing to him and enjoying every second of it. He was right, Han was coming apart so easily, but he was doing so while trying to fight the urge to submit and his face looked so cute. Like a small chubby animal. Hyunjin wanted to coo.

"Is there something you would like to say, Sungie?" He teases as he rubs his index finger between Han's cheeks, slowly from his balls across his hole and to his back. It forces broken gasp out of Han and he blushes at the noise that just came from him. "H-Hyunjin--" his hands fisted at his shirt and he pulled him to himself. Their lips crashed against each other but it didn't hurt as much as the bite Han left on his bottom one. He licked over the bruise and Hyunjin let him slip his tongue into his mouth. Needy kisses weren't new to him but this was on completely different level, Han ran his tongue over his teeth, the sensitive roof on his mouth and brushed against his own while he let out gentle whimpers. All of it was turning Hyunjin on so quickly, but he wanted to pay Han back for what he did to him before. It was hard to do but Hyunjin eventually pushed Han away, hands moving away from his ass to lay by his side. Jisung whines, his head falls on Hyunjin's shoulder and he weakly rutted against him.

"Jinnie, please..." his voice stayed whiny but at the end of his sentence he bit Hyunjin's shoulder, tongue poking out to lick the bruised skin.

"I don't want to, not now." He said with a shiteating grin. It was so much fun watching Jisung's face twist. "You fucking--" Han cut himself off with groan and he bit Hyunjin against, this time harder. The older winced and he yanked Han away by his hair. His black orbs burned holes into Han's.

"I don't like biting."

Jisung's pout melted and he smirked.

"Well I do, baby." to prove his point he turned his head and he bit Hyunjin into his wrist, he pulled his hand away with surprised yelp and Han only laughed at him.

"You looked like dog." Hyunjin spat as he rubbed his wrist. God, Jisung was getting out of control with his biting. It was cute from time to time when he wanted his attention and he bit his shirt, but Hyunjin didn't enjoy it that much in the bedroom. It hurt too much. Sometimes Han was acting so reckless he actually thought he was possessed, just growling and sinking his teeth into Hyunjin. At some point he broke his skin and Hyunjin has a pretty bad scar from that time, right on his collarbone closer to his upper arm. It was a habit he had, he just wanted to bite on things no matter if it was a string of his hoodie or his own boyfriend.

"Dogs need trainers, you know?" Hyunjin teased him again, because teasing Han is just so much fun. And Han didn't disappoint, he puffed his cheeks like an squirrel and he smacked Hyunjin's arm. "That's mean." Hyunjin snaked his arms back around his torso, taking what Han wanted away from him was fun but Hyunjin needed touches too. "I would train you so good. You would be my good little puppy, obediently on his little knees ready to do everything his master says." maybe that was too much, Han grimaced and he was about to climb off of Hyunjin and never talk to him again, but the older locked his arms and refused to let him go as he laughed.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! I'm not Chan-hyung to be a furry."

"I think that was a bit too descriptive. You sure you ain't one?"

"I mean I am in love with a squirrel, maybe that tells you something about me." Jisung smacked his arm again, but he was giggling together with Hyunjin. The best part was that he bend down and kissed him again as he held his cheeks as if Hyunjin was the most precious thing he ever saw and owned. If that was true, Hyunjin would bust with euphoria, because he feels the same way about Han.

He felt the light pressure against his thigh, Jisung was definitely getting excited. Hyunjin wasn't doing any better.

"Hmm, Hyunjin... I feel so good.." Jisung whispered between his kisses, hips circling against Hyunjin's thigh. His voice definitely did something to him, because he could feel a knot forming in his under belly.

When he opened his eyes and me met the sign of Han on top of him with rosy cheeks and hazed eyes he would lie if he said that it was the first time seeing him like this. But it seemed that only now did Hyunjin realize how really good he felt against his leg, so warm and shaky. He shuddered when Hyunjin flexed his thigh, giving Han more friction. He would surely look good if he came just like that, with nothing but Hyunjin's thigh. The idea sended shivers down his spine.

"Jisung.." the called male hummed kissing down Hyunjin's neck.

"Yes, baby?"

"How about-" Hyunjin got interrupted when Han moaned as he humped Hyunjin's leg. It seems that he didn't even need to ask for it.

"Jesus, Jisung. I was just about to ask you to ride my thigh and look at you. You're already doing it, just how shameless can you be? Didn't you even consider it if I wanted you getting off on my sweatpants?"teasing Jisung was so, so, so much fun because he blushed and stuttered through his next sentence if you did it correctly and Hyunjin, with two years of practice would even be so cocky and call himself a boss at it. "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, I just--" Hyunjin pushed his thigh up, rubbing Jisung with it. Silent gasp rolled of his tongue, eyes closing as he tensed up. "G-God Hyunjin-! P-Please l-let me use you, I want t-to ride you, please, please,--" Han rocked back and forth on his leg, his own thighs trembling as they supported his small weight. They were small but strong, skin was tan and Hyunjin loved to caress it. Jisung's thighs were a lot smaller than his own muscly ones but he loved them regardless, when they wrapped around his head or waist they always felt so soft against his skin. They looked so wonderful now, on the sides of his own, a lot bigger one. Hyunjin could feel everything, the dragging of his balls, his leaking head when it buckled against his thigh, the pre-cum that soaked Han's shorts. And he could feel Han's warm and quick breath on his face. It made him hot but he didn't want to pull away. Jisung's eyes were fluttering close and his eyebrows were high on his forehead, the tiniest of whimpers leaving his lips. He definitely didn't expect that, Han was usually so loud, outside and inside the bedroom, he was just like that. But now -maybe because he was still hazy from his nap or because it was late and too quiet- he just had his head back and his throat held all of the noises Hyunjin loved so much. Hearing them was like a blessing, but this right here, the despiration and how needy he looked, this Han will definitely be Hyunjin's favourite. He has to let his baby ride his thigh again.

"You're so pretty, Hannie. Such a good boy." Hyunjin caresed up his back, mapping the familiar muscles and bits of chub, until he reached his nipples. He rubbed, rolled them, making Han sound even more wrecked and he speed up with his humping. He let out a cry, his first loud noise of the night when Hyunjin started kissing his neck at the same time he pinched his nipple. Sensitive, as always. Hyunjin smirked. So tempting to get teased. "Don't come, not until I say you can." He whispered in his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe. Despite the fact that Han cried out a breathy "Yes, hyung!" he only speed up. It was as if he didn't even listen to the words he said, he just listened to his voice to get more turned on.

Hyunjin didn't really enjoy when Han used him like his toy, unfortunately the younger did it pretty often. But at least Hyunjin could always pay him back for it, edging and punishing the younger until he was squirming crying mess under him, begging to get filled.

Han whines when Hyunjin stopped his hips and he looked down at him with broken glare. "I wasn't going to, I just wanted a little more before-" "Baby boy shut up." Hyunjin lifted Han off of his lap, placing him on the couch next to him and he dived in to bruise his lips again with his kisses. He kissed him through Han's whines and his pleads, not letting him go until his lips were red and puffy.

"Hyunjin-"  
"I want-"

Both stopped and looked at each other, before they both giggled. "Go first." Han said grinning.

"Uh yeah, I want to fuck you. Now. I need to fuck you." Hyunjin played with the hem of Han's shirt, kinda surprised he still had it on. Han sucked in a breath and he clasped Hyunjin's hand.

"I was just gonna say that I need it. Please Hyunjin, fuck me until I don't know anything but your name. I just want to feel you in me-" Hyunjin kissed him, one more word and he would do things to Han he didn't even imagine.

"Stay here, I'm just got to grab the lube." He pecked Han's lips one last time and he ran off to their bed room.

"Wait Hyunjin! In the living room?! What if Woojin and Chan come back?" Han panicked, shooting up to sit straight.

Hyunjin stopped and he turned to him, a smirk rosing on his lips. "Then we just have to get you off before they do, pretty boy. Undress while I'm away, I want you ready when I come back." he ignored the small protest Han let out and he hurried to their bedroom.

The lube was in his nightstand, together with favoured condom. Hyunjin picked it up and looked at the pink package. He really didn't want to use it. Felt too tight, too plastic-y. He threw the condoms back in. He was clean and he knew Han was too, it shouldn't be much of a problem.

When he walked into the living room Han's clothes were lying on the floor next to the couch and he sat cross-legged, his hand was wrapped around his head as he slowly dragged it up and down. His chest looked shiny from sweat, blotches of red were spreading across it. His bangs stick to his forehead and he was looking straight into Hyunjin's eyes as he let out loud moan. Hyunjin licked his lips.

"I can't wait to wreck you."

Han whimpered, hand going faster around his cock.

Hyunjin didn't hesitate, he yanked his shirt over his head and he stumbled over his sweatpants, he tried to get them of as he walked, too eager to waste any more time.

Han moved to make place for him, the second Hyunjin sat down he was lying half-way across his lap. He wiggled his ass at Hyunjin, the cute little bum jiggled a little.

"Please, Hyunjin-hyung, please." Hyunjin almost cooed at how needy Han was, he was sure he didn't even realize he was talking. It was just the rambling he always did when he wanted something. He opened the lube bottle, squeezing it straight on Han's ass. He gasped when the cold liquid hit his heated skin, it ran down his balls and on Hyunjin's naked leg. It had strong fruity smell, it was just something Han always had to have. Favoured condoms, scented lube, pink toys, fuzzy handcuffs. If it wasn't adorable get it away from him. Hyunjin learned that when he brought him vibrating bullet that was apparently in "ugly green colour" and he refused to use it, so Hyunjin's 22k wons went to waste.

Jisung rutted against his thigh and his ass flexed, soft muscles becoming hard and Hyunjin just wanted to eat him out so bad. But that was for another night, his dick hurt too much and he felt bad for his boyfriend after all that teasing he went through. He kneaded his ass, spreading it apart so the lube could flow over to his hole. He rubbed his hole again, Jisung arched his back and he humped against Hyunjin's thigh. When Hyunjin pushed his finger inside he moaned and he started moving his hips, fucking himself on Hyunjin's finger and getting himself off at the same time. Hyunjin felt his dick twitch, his boy looked so hot like this. He just wanted to ravish him.

"Good baby, I love you fingers so much.." Han cheered, slamming his hips harder against Hyunjin's hand. He was too loose so Hyunjin pushed in another rigid, it went in without much trouble. Han looked happier now, his noises lovely and whiny.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! Harder, baby!" and Hyunjin did go harder. His other hand gripped Han's hips and he thrusted his fingers in and out faster, scissoring and curling them against the soft walls. Han let out loud happy moans, Hyunjin was sure he had small smile on his lips. He noticed it before too, Jisung was always smiling when he was the one getting his ass used. It was adorable. Another thing Hyunjin loved so much about him.

Hyunjin pushed in another finger, third one was harder to get in but Jisung took it as the good boy he is without much complaining. He was squirming thought, rocking on Hyunjin's fingers with only his lower body, his arms felt under his weight. "He could feel his cock bouncing on his legs, hard and leaking. He must've been so close, Hyunjin wasn't sure if he wanted to make him cum like this or by fucking him. Both visuals were a treat to imagine, maybe he would even go as far and make him cum twice, wrecking him and overstimulating his sensitive body, but they didn't have enough time. Maybe next time, he needs to get off too and he had to see Jisung on top of him.

"Ready, Hannie?" He asked the smaller boy, who just shook his head up and down and moaned when Hyunjin pulled his fingers out. Jisung kneeled above his lap, holding Hyunjin's cock and slowly sinking on it. The long awaited heat took over Hyunjin, his eyes felt shut, breathy moan left his lips and he relaxed completely with his head on couch behind him. Jisung, even thought he should, didn't wait a long before he started bouncing up and down. He supposed himself with his shaky hands on Hyunjin's chest, he felt strong pressure every time his boyfriend had to lift himself. When he looked down his pretty cock was jumping with him, hitting his stomach. It was already flushed, much like Jisung's cheeks, it looked adorable. When he looked up at his lover he saw him with his eyes shut tightly and with his lip between his teeth to stop himself from moaning too loud.

Hyunjin pulled his lip from between his teeth. He couldn't believe it, the beauty of his boyfriend. He was so fond of him. No matter how much of a needy slut Han turned to be when they fucked Hyunjin only feels his heart swell with nothing but adoration. His little baby could get so eager. Maybe a little too much, so he held his hips down.

Han looked at him, with his big eyes, those brown ponds of galaxies that Hyunjin loved so much. He was confused why Hyunjin slowed him down. "You got too excited there, pup. You have to calm down a bit." Hyunjin whispered, his voice sounded so fucking soft, he couldn't even believe it could get this soft while they were doing this. He whipped the blood off of Han's lip, it left reddish residue on his chin.

Han whines, trying to rock on Hyunjin. When he realised he won't be getting anything out of it he pulled him closer, crashing their lips together. He could feel the sweet metallic taste on Han's tongue, he didn't mind thought.

He helped Han move again, but this time slowly so he won't hurt himself. He held his hips and guided him back and forth, Han had to stick his ass out to compete. It felt into slow rhythm, Han was moaning, needy and long, pushing back on Hyunjin slowly. He was trembling from inside, pulling Hyunjin deeper and deeper, until he was flush against his hips. His chest rubbed on Hyunjin's, their sweats mixing, but he couldn't be disguised by it. It was so, so incredibly sweet like this, natural, bare and slow. He guided Han's face by his chin to his and kissed him, swallowing his noises down as his other hand snaked around his ass, feeling where he entered him. His skin was slick and warm, he absolutely loved it. There was no way he would ever get tired of this.

"So good, baby boy you feel so good.." he moaned against Han's lips, it made the smaller male shivers and whine. He rocked faster, he was obviously needy. Hyunjin let him speed up a little, he couldn't tease him any longer.

"Baby I'm so close, j-just.. Hyunjin more, I need more, please--" Jisung cried out, Hyunjin roughly thrusted up into him. "Yeah, baby, just like t-that." He did it again, driving Jisung crazy.

Hyunjin could feel how deep his cock went by the fingers he was feeling Han up with, it was so hot how much could the small boy take. He was so proud of his baby. Jisung was such a good boy for him. It was making him mad. He just wanted to kiss him until he couldn't speak, pleasure him until he couldn't walk, wreck him until he couldn't move. He wanted to do so much to him.

"Lay down for me, Hannie." he smaller happily did so, flopping on his back and spreading his legs for his boyfriend. Hyunjin crawled over him, elbows on the sides of his face. Han reached between them and he helped Hyunjin put back in, his head rolled to the side when he felt him bottom up. Hyunjin started thrusting again, the sound of their sweaty skin slapping filled his ear together with their shared moans. He was getting close, by the rolling of Han's eyes he could tell his lover was getting too.

Jisung's back lifted of the couch and fell back with shriek. He raised his hips so Hyunjin could hit that spot again and his reaction was same as the one before, shrieking and closing his eyes as Hyunjin repeatedly targeted his prostate.

Hyunjin could feel the sweat all over his body, he felt hot and his breath shook, sometimes his voice cracked when he called out Jisung's name. Just a little more and he would cum, spilling into his small baby, filling him up. The thought of it made him go faster. He wanted to see his cum leaking from Jisung's hole so badly, he wanted to see it mix with his own cum and with the lube and their cum, he wanted to see him covered in that mess.

His head dropped down and he crashed his teeth with Jisung's as he kissed him. He groaned into his mouth, Jisung was clenching around his so tightly. He pushed himself up, holding himself up by his hands next to Jisung's head. They looked so big next to it. It really hit Hyunjin. Jisung's euphoric face was the same size as his hand. His own smaller hands were despirately scratching down his biceps. One of his legs was wrapped around Hyunjin's hip and he kept pushing him deeper with it, while the other was spread wide for him. When Hyunjin looked down his cock was almost purplish red, leaking onto his own stomach. The sign of him really did things to him. He was just, so small. When they sat together Jisung's head barely reached his shoulders and he had to get on his tippy-toes when he wanted to kiss him. Hyunjin's cock was so big inside of him, but he took it with pleasure. Hyunjin loved his boyfriend so fucking much. He looked so fucking pretty, a pretty boy like that loved him.

He shuddered and moaned as he came. Jisung cried out when he felt his cum filling him up, he started jerking himself off as Hyunjin thrusted into him to help him out, even thought he just came. It hurt a little but Jisung didn't need much, he came with noisy whine, painting his chest with white strings.

He felt on top of him, Jisung's lungs emptied of all of the air when he felt the heavier body on top of his.

Hyunjin started to feel cold again, the late night's chill air was hitting his heated skin. He was still panting as he lifted himself, Jisung's cum was dripping between them from were it got on Hyunjin's stomach.

"We have to clean up."

Han whined. "I don't wanna stand up."

Hyunjin sighs, standing up from the couch.

"C'mon." he reached his hand out for Han and the whining boy took it, Hyunjin pulled him to his feet. Han stumbled and felt to his chest. "Shit, it hurts.." he pouted. He rubbed his ass, feeling the cum running down his upper thigh. Hyunjin felt bad, he should have be nicer on him if that was the case. He kissed him as an apology.

They stumbled into the shower, taking their time washing each other off. Hyunjin pulled Han closer, rubbing his stiff body with soapy hands. His boyfriend moaned at the feeling of his firm touches, he was still on his post-orgasm high.

Hyunjin kissed down Jisung's face to his neck and he poked his tongue out, tickling his sensitive skin.

Jisung giggled and he tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"stop it, I'm gonna slip!"

"Never." Hyunjin whispered before he blew raspberries on his neck. Jisung started to hysterically laugh, he was just about to scream for Hyunjin to stop again when they heard Woojin's shriek coming from the living room.

"Hyunjin! Han! What did you _do_ on the fucking couch?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu block me


End file.
